


DCBU -Trinity-

by Different_Author



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Different_Author/pseuds/Different_Author
Summary: Posted on fanfiction, this work come from the DCBU, a version of DC with bimbo based on the art of Annon.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	DCBU -Trinity-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annonfan224](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annonfan224/gifts).



> Disclaimer. I don't own DC Comic or the characters. I gain nothing from this work.

Trinity-

Today was a special day. As Wonder Woman and Batman landed the Invisible Jet and Batwing at the Front of the Fortress of Solitude.

''Let me guess'', begin Diana, as both was walking to the door, ''Money again?''

'' I already told you, what do you give to the man who has everything?'' Batman quickly scan Diana and add '' And what what about you? You don't have a gift in you hand, so it something small.''

'' Oh, it small but bigger than you think'' replied Wonder Woman with a smile as they open the doors of the fortress.

''Bruce, Diana. You know you don't need to come to the Fortress for my birthday. You could have gone to the farm or at my home.'' says Superman as he fly down to greet his guests.

''After the Bimbonium, it better if we are in a small group for times like this. you never know when the urges appear'' reply The Batman, as he give give Superman an envelope ''Happy birthday.''

''And happy birthday'' add Diana as she kiss Clark on his lips, shocking a bit the Man of Steel, but not Batman ''See what I mean?''

''Well... thanks for the gifts.'' said Superman after the kiss with Diana. "Oh! But that was not my gift. These are my gifts." said Wonder Woman as she take off her small bit of armor coveering her breast. "Let me show you what Aphrodite give to all males and females on they birthdays.'' added ater she take off the rest of her costume.

"You can join Bruce, if you want. No need to just watch or go home." said Diana as she give Bruce a sexy look, while she fall to her knees at front of both male heroes. "What did I say... urges?" ask Batman to his friend as he wipe out his dick " Yes... urges" correctly answering Bruce, as he too, wipe out his dick front his pants.

Without adding anything else, Diana begin pumping both dicks in her hands and begin to kiss and sucking the cocks before her. "Huum. I bet Lois and Lana dont give blowjobs like this." Diana confidently say as she begin to deepthroat Superman. "gluck... Ah! Look like that what you called the Man of steel" she add after taking some air after the blow.

"Well they both do great, especially for today..." answering the question will moaning from her work on his dick. Switching to Bruce, she look at his eyes will giving a lovely look. even if she like Steve, she still have some feeling for the Dark Knight. "And you Bruce? I do better than Catwoman or your females bat members?" Knowing better than get the fury of a woman... or multiple females in his case, Batman didn't respond. But he can't help, but moan at her work.

"Well that enough of that'' She say as she push Superman on one of his crystal table and begin to mount him "I just hope that you okay with more sucking, Bruce" she say as she put Superman's cock at her pussy. "Ah! By the gods, you are so big" she cry out as Superman begin to fuck her, deciding to take the best of her gift. " Hot damn, you are so tight Diana... Does all amazons are tight like you" question Clark trying to not be blow away from her work. Diana, who was sucking Batman and playing with her breast, take a pause to reply "Amazon's body are a gift from Aphrodite, build to be like her... So you could said that the bimbonium help us connecting with her on that level."

" Oh Bruce, I love your cock. Clark let switch" cry out Diana. "Eh... I don't really want to suck Bruce's dick, Diana." reply Superman while be a little freak out by what Diana told him. " Positions, Clark. She want me to fuck her pussy." say Batman, correcting Clark.

" Since it your birthday, you can fuck my ass if you want." Diana say as she mount off Superman and begin to play with her ass. For Clark, there was not many people that can take everything the Superman can give. From Punch,his powers, and after his transformation by the bimbonium, his cock. So knowing that Wonder Woman can take it in her ass. Superman rise from his position, and take her in his arms. Leaving her juice covered pussy to Bruce, both heroes took they cocks to give them to Diana's holes.

"Oh fuck, Diana you holes are divine and so tight" moan out Clark, as he one of the few that have sex with the ass of the Wonder Woman. "of course, I was build by the gods to be like that" answering Clark as Diana pull her arms around Batman's neck and looking sensually in his eye. " What about you Bruce? You didn't really say much" ask Diana as she slowly put kiss after kiss on his lips. " I'm the batman" answering, moaning and groaning a bit "I don't talk about the weather and others things, I do things."

As Batman and Superman begin to go faster, Diana lose it " Ah! Fuck, that one of the best sex I have. You big cocks make my holes so horny. I can't stop fucking cumming!"

"You better finish it off in me, boys. I want to feel your hot cums in me." Batman and Superman go faster in her, well faster in case of Clark. but both comply as they both cum in her pussy and her ass.

As they slowly take they breath and put back they costumes, Diana can't help but said, with a smile "Well Clark, I hope I beat Lois and Lana in the sex birthday tradition of man's world" but deflate a bit after he answer "Well it was great, but don't beat the sex I have with them today. Both have they Superwomen's power at the moment... so it really wild. And they will be another round later on tonight."

Batman smirk at Diana as he was going out. "Even with bimbonium, you couldn't give him something that he didn't have. Maybe next time, you give him money." Diana decide to warn him, and reply with a smirk and a wink. "Watch out, next time it will be your birthday. I wonder if you can take me, Selina and your Bats girls and women. And don't forget, I want to dominate men too." That did shut the Batman down.

Superman can't help but smile at them. He really have great friends. But now he need to prepare for some Superwomen.


End file.
